SHINIGAMI VALENTINE
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Después de lo que parece ser el peor dia de San Valentin, William se compromete con Grell . especial del día del amor y la amistad.


_**ESTAS SON PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO SOBRE COMO PASARON SU DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD NUESTROS AMADOS SHINIGAMIS. RECUERDEN, TODO PERTENECE A YANA TOBOSO Y ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS DEMÁS.**_

_**ESTE ES UN GRELLIAM PERO CONTIENE UN POCO DE ERIC X ALAN Y UNA PIZCA DE BROMANCE DE RON X GRELL**_

* * *

_14 de Febrero, una fecha especial para shinigamis y humanos, un día donde las personas celebran su amor y otras lo maldicen, para los shinigamis el 14 de Febrero era un día muy pesado, las muertes se incrementaban, la gente se suicidaba por mal de amores y otras tonterías._

*Para _Ronald Kno_x era un día donde podía cautivar a las bellas niñas de la oficina para conseguir algunas citas, Ronald iba al reino humano y compraba un ciento de rosas rojas, se dirigía a su trabajo lo más temprano posible para que las niñas no lo vieran, al ser subordinado no ganaba tan bien como para un regalo a cada niña, y eran tantas que no conocía sus gustos, las flores eran solo para quedar bien y asegurar sexo con alguna chica.

*Para _Grell Sutcliff_ el 14 de Febrero era su fecha favorita después del 16 de Diciembre, era el día donde podía sorprender jefe William T. Spears, cada año desde que se conocieron el pelirrojo siempre le daba algo, aunque por lo regular sus regalos eran rechazados y rara vez correspondidos, pero el rechazo de su jefe no le hacia sentir tan mal pues el pelirrojo era deseado tanto por hombres como mujeres, era un consuelo, pero esto molestaba a William, Grell podía ver el enojo y la tristeza en los ojos de su amor cada vez que otros hombres lo cortejaban, y aunque eso representaba más obsequios para Grell, su corazón solo era de su William, pero todo esto no significaba que el no coqueteara también, simplemente no podía evitarlo, menos si su jefe no daba el siguiente paso, estaba cansado de que fueran amigos con beneficios.

Este año Grell estaba feliz, después de tanto rogar William le dio permiso de decorar el edificio, con la amenaza de no hacer nada vulgar o exagerado o tendría horas extra.

*Para _Eric Slingby y Alan Humphries_ era un buen día aunque triste, no se podía saber si seria su ultimo día juntos, ya que Eric no había podido salvar a su compañero solo les quedaba esperar, aunque Alan era positivo, debían de disfrutar su compañía mutua al máximo.

*Y Para_ William T. Spears_ definitivamente este día era de los mas molestos, significaba más papeleo, más trabajo de campo y horas extras ademas del molesto _Grell Sutcliff_, la parca roja cada año lo acosaba con regalos y mimos, el año pasado se había metido a una caja, la cual fue dejada en la entrada de su apartamento, tarea hecha por Ronald Knox, al abrir la caja un desnudo Grell salio sorpresivamente, solo cubierto por un moño rojo, y William no tuvo otra opción más que ceder y disfrutar de su "regalo".

Aunque también significaba poner en su lugar a sus demás empleados que tenían la osadía de coquetear con su pelirrojo, Will no podía reclamar a Grell como suyo si no formalizaba su relación, los otros hombres se aprovechaban, y su ira se incrementaba ya que Grell no se conformaba solo con coquetearle a Michaelis, también aceptaba los regalos e invitaciones de otros, para Will era muy molesto, pero tenia miedo de iniciar una relación con su amigo, no quería arruinar las cosas y _"¿como confiarle su corazón al coqueto Grell?"_

* * *

**_13 de Febrero por la noche..._**

El pelirrojo debía preparar todo un día antes para sorprender a su amado, para su suerte William salio temprano ese día, así que podía comenzar a decorar de inmediato, pero necesitaba ayuda de _"sus hombres"_. Grell camino por los pasillos en busca de Ronald, Eric y Alan, eran sus compañeros de trabajo, el equipo de William, los mejores shinigamis de toda la división y aunque los otros tres solían burlarse y maltratar al pelirrojo, no podían negar que eran amigos.

**_-Ronald!._**-El pelirrojo le grito a su compañero para llamar su atención

**_-Lo siento querida, necesito a este galán un rato, no prometo regresartelo, nunca se sabe si caerá rendido a mis pies.-_ **Dijo Grell entre risas, le gustaba molestar a su cohai cuando estaba coqueteando con alguna secretaria.

**_-Bien Ron, ¿donde esta Eric?, lo necesito para que me ayude a decorar la oficina, Will por fin me dio permiso de hacerlo._**- Grell tomo del brazo a su joven amigo y comenzaron la búsqueda del rubio mayor.

**_-Senpai, yo puedo hacerlo, soy más alto que usted.-_** Ronald estaba algo celoso de Eric, _"¿Porque su senpai no lo prefería a el para ayudarle?"_

**_-Oh cariño, con mis tacones somos de la misma estatura, necesito a un "hombre" más alto._**Los dos hombres caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de juntas.

**_-Oh por los Dioses de la muerte, váyanse a un hotel.-_** Ronald abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue impactante, tenia sospechas pero nada confirmado aun, Eric senpai y Alan senpai "besándose". Grell entro a la habitación y comenzó a burlarse del joven, el sabia del romance de estos dos, era un secreto a voces.

**_-¿Sabes Eric?, ya deberías aceptar un acenso, una oficina no les vendría mal_**.- el pelirrojo dijo en tono burlón.

**_-¿que demonios quieren Sutcliff._**- Eric estaba muy molesto, Alan estaba a sus espaldas cubriendo su vergüenza el sabia que algo así podía pasar, pero no pudo resistirse a su amante.

**_-Bueno Eric, si no quieres que reporte el mal uso de las instalaciones con Will tendrás que ayudarme, necesito decorar el edificio, mi Will me dio permiso y quiero que quede hermoso para el_.-** Dijo el pelirrojo con cara soñadora y algo de rubor.

_**-Rayos Grell, eres ridículo **_- Eric se quejo pero de igual forma ayudo a su compañero, tenia que hacerlo, no quería oír otra charla de su patrón acerca del uso adecuado de las instalaciones y sobre lasa reglas respecto alas relaciones amorosas entre empleados.

* * *

**_14 de Febrero por la mañana_**

Eran las 6:00 am, William se acababa de despertar_, _William salio de la cama, se ducho y se arreglo para irse a trabajar, al salir de su habitación pudo ver un delicioso desayuno en la mesa_, _Grell siempre encontraba la forma de meterse a su departamento, el pelirrojo era muy detallista y atento en las fechas importantes, El gerente termino su desayuno y salio de su hogar, ahora debía conseguir un presente para el pelirrojo.

Las relaciones entre empleados de distintos rangos están prohibidas para evitar favoritismos, aunque ambos hombres eran de alto rango, jefes e instructores, William seguía siendo el gerente y patrón de Sutcliff, sí, si podían mantener una relación sin ser sancionados, pero William prefería seguir siendo amigos.

Ahora el gerente debía de comprar un obsequio, pues seguro Grell le tendría uno sin falta, William recordó los años en los que nada de esto le preocupaba, todo su salario era para el y no se preocupaba por asuntos banales, aunque "_tal vez era un buen precio por mantener a su lado al pelirrojo"_.

William fue al reino humano para ver si encontraba algo del agrado de su amante, en su reino solo tenían lo esencial para vivir y trabajar, no entendía como a Grell le gustaban esas baratijas humanas.

* * *

Ronald comenzó con su repartición de flores para sus "novias", ganándose agradecimientos y besos al por mayor, en el camino ser topo con su adorado senpai, de verdad lo admiraba, aunque no solía mostrarle mucho respeto sentía afecto por el pelirrojo, después de todo el fue quien lo guió y acompaño durante su entrenamiento, le sugirió el estilo de guadaña y como vestir, _"el que sea un oficio tétrico, no significa que no puedas estar a la moda"._

_**-Eres un tramposo Ronald Knox, engañar así a las niñas.-**_ El pelirrojo se encontró con Ronald.

**_-Oh Sutcliff senpai, una bella rosa para una bella dama.-_** Ronald le dio una flor a su jefe, lo apreciaba pero más que eso debía comprar su silencio, su senpai conocía sus andanzas y le aconsejaba como conquistar a las mujeres y en un día como hoy Grell seguro trataría de extorsionarlo para conseguir diversión.

**_-Ronnie, eres muy dulce, pero estas rosas no tienen espinas, no hay diversión sin algo de dolor._**- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un rápido beso en la esquina de los labios a su subordinado.

_**-Senpai.-**_ Ronald gimió de dolor, su sádico senpai le había mordido el labio extrayendo algo de sangre, El chico se ruborizo su jefe era atractivo, pero el tenia una reputación con las chicas de la oficina, no podía permitirse un desliz con su jefe, ademas de arriesgarse a quedar eunuco en manos de su sensei William, por que aunque lo negara su senpai era muy valioso para su maestro, ademas de eso el pelirrojo tampoco aceptaría una relación con un "niño", Grell no estaba interesado en los novatos, el quería "hombres", pero Knox ya era un hombre ¿no?, era un shinigami de élite, de los preferidos de William.

* * *

William caminaba por las calles de Londres, buscando en los comercios algo para su amante, "¿ropa?, ¿zapatos?", no podía entrar a las tiendas para mujeres y comprar eso, necesitaba que Grell se midiera la ropa y el calzado, no podía comprarle algo que no le ajustara a su anatomía que aunque pequeña y delgada, al fin y al cabo masculina.

El shinigami visito muchas joyerías, parecía que al fin había encontrado el regalo ideal para su pelirrojo, pero su alegría se borro al encontrarse con el demonio Michaelis y su enano amo, como los odiaba William.

_**-Señor Spears, ¿en busca de un obsequio para su promiscuo empleado?.-**_ el demonio se estaba burlando del shinigami.

**_-Calla escoria.-_** la parca estuvo a punto de invocar su Death Scythe.

**_-Vamos señor gerente, no se moleste, seguro Grell san le dará un bello obsequio como los que suele darme, ¿porque no darle algo de la misma calidad?, le recomiendo que compre algo de Funtom Company, algunos chocolates, se que le encantan, o ¿algún peluche?-_** el demonio estaba llevando al limite al semidiós mientras le hacia publicidad a su amo.

**_-Sí yo fuese a darle algo a Sutcliff tenga por seguro no sera nada de esa basura.-_ **William se apretó el puente de la nariz pues comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza, se ajusto los anteojos y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino en busca del obsequio perfecto.

* * *

William por fin encontró lo que buscaba, su regalo superaba por mucho lo que sugirió el demonio y sobre todo todos los presentes que el pelirrojo le ha dado a través de estos 100 años.

El gerente entro al edificio donde laboraba, listo para comenzar una nueva jornada laboral, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en busca de un presente, pero al entrar a las oficinas un mar de rojo lo cegó, **_-"Sutcliff"-_** dijo entre dientes. Toda la instalación estaba decorada por corazones y querubines rojos, William siguió avanzando sin prestar atención al destrozo de su subordinado rojo, el gerente llego a su oficina, también ese huracán rojo la había atacado, rojo por donde sea que mirara, "rojo".

William se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo asiento, debía comenzar pronto su trabajo, Una hora más tarde Ronald entro a la oficina para entregar su papeleo.

**_-Spears sensei, ya esta listo mi trabajo, ¿ya puedo retirarme?._**- El rubio ya tenia citas amorosas para este día

**_-Knox, ¿donde esta Sutcliff?.-_** William dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus nuevos documentos, no había visto a Grell desde que llego al trabajo.

_**-¿Eh?... ¿Sutcliff senpai?... bueno, la verdad no lo he visto, tal vez este causando problemas otra vez jejej.-**_ el rubio se froto la nunca mientras hablaba, acababa de ver a su jefe hace un rato y sabia que eran malas noticias.

William suspiro y se levanto de su lugar, sabia que Ronald estaba solapando a su senpai, no era la primera vez. El gerente llego hasta la oficina del pelirrojo, abrió la puerta de un golpe y sí, efectivamente sus sospechas eran ciertas, Grell no estaba en su trabajo, se había ido seguramente tras esa alimaña.

El gerente salio furioso del edificio rumbo a la finca Phantomhive, _"¿porque Grell no podía comportarse?". _William llego donde yacía su empleado, ahí estaba Grell abrazando al demonio mayordomo muy sonriente y proclamando su eterno amor. William encolerizo, tuvo la intención de atravesar con su guadaña al pelirrojo y al demonio, pero en lugar de eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Grell ya iba de regresos a su oficina, su cita con el demonio termino en el momento en el que intento apretar el trasero del mayordomo y este le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. El pelirrojo estaba algo desanimado, pero recordó que hoy iría a cenar con su amado William, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe pero este ya no estaba, esto sorprendió a Grell, "¿porque su amado no lo había esperado?" Grell salio del edificio y comenzó a buscar a su amor, fue a su casa. todo estaba obscuro, el hombre toco la puerta pero nadie respondía, así que tomo su llave que había robado para poder entrar a escondidas, cuando la puerta se abrió el pelirrojo pudo ver solo dos verdes ojos brillantes en medio de la obscuridad.

**_-¿Will?.-_ **Grell pregunto con algo de miedo.

-**_Will, ¿porque no me esperaste?, íbamos a cenar no lo recuerdas?.-_** El pelirrojo entro al departamento, trato de abrazar a su amante pero este lo tomo por el brazo y lo hecho de su casa, Grell estaba en shock.

**_-¿Que pasa contigo William?_**

**_-¿Porque no vas a cenar con esa alimaña?.-_**William dijo y cerro la puerta en la cara del pelirrojo.

**_-Will por favor, no hice nada malo, no te enojes conmigo, por favor Will, amor déjame pasar cariño._**- Grell comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba la puerta.

**_-Vete Grell, estoy cansado de tus coqueteos con otros hombres._**-ambos hombres estaban hablando a través de la puerta.

**_-Por favor Will..._**

**_-...Esta bien, si no me quieres ver me iré, también estoy cansado de no ser nada en tu vida más que tu juguete sexual.-_**

William pudo escuchar el ruido de los tacones golpeando el asfalto mientras se alejaban, el moreno abrió la puerta y salio tras de su pelirrojo, cuando lo alcanzo lo abrazo muy fuerte.

**_-Grell lo siento, de verdad, yo te amo y te quiero solo para mi, no me gusta verte con otros hombres, el verte coquetear me hace enfurecer, por favor te quiero solo para mi.-_** William le dijo a su pelirrojo amado sin soltarlo, le dio la vuelta y tomo su rostro entre sus manos dándole pequeños y tiernos besos en su bello rostro. William tomo de la mano a su amante y lo llevo a su hogar, ya no había tiempo para salir a cenar, ya era muy tarde.

**_-Will, yo te amo y te necesito, necesito tu atención, me siento solo, yo solo quiero llamar tu atención, no amo ni deseo a ningún otro hombre, solo a ti.-_**Grell se detuvo para hablar con William, necesitaba aclarar las cosas antes de pasar a algo más.

**_-Si ese es el caso..._**

**_-...Yo quería darte esto mientras cenábamos pero ya que los planes han cambiado.-_** William se arrodillo ante el pelirrojo, tomo su mano izquierda y saco una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo negro, la abrió y dentro había un bello anillo de oro blanco con un rubí de un intenso color rojo en forma de corazón.

**_-Grell Sutcliff, ¿Quisieras ser la señora Spears?.-_ **William por fin formalizo su relación.

**_-Oh Will...-_ **Grell no tenia palabras, estaba en shock.

**_-Sí, si quiero, ser tu mujer, lo seré siempre, siempre tuya, no volveré a coquetear con ningún otro hombre, lo prometo.- _**el pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre su prometido quedando los dos en el suelo, mientras lo llenaba de besos. Ambos shinigamis se levantaron y entraron a la casa, cenaron algo que preparo William y pasaron la noche juntos y no seria la ultima.

Este había sido el mejor día de San Valentin de toda su vida.


End file.
